


Valentine’s Day with Achilles

by annitrn



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annitrn/pseuds/annitrn
Summary: My bias are showing again but here’s a little Valentine’s crack prompt for my beloved Rider. I hope you enjoy and happy Valentine’s Day everyone! x@goldenlapislazuli: cutiepie this is for you, please never stop crying with me about our precious spiky-haired Greek hero ♡





	Valentine’s Day with Achilles

**Author's Note:**

> My bias are showing again but here’s a little Valentine’s crack prompt for my beloved Rider. I hope you enjoy and happy Valentine’s Day everyone! x
> 
> @goldenlapislazuli: cutiepie this is for you, please never stop crying with me about our precious spiky-haired Greek hero ♡

_‘Guess it’s that time of the year again’_ , you grinned to yourself as you watched your servants and Chaldea’s staff running around like busy bees, pestering Emiya and Tamamo for the perfect chocolate recipe. You couldn’t help but chuckle when you heard Emiya scream blue murder at Cu and Arash for burning his kitchen while Diarmuid was once again running from a horde of female servants.

Luckily both you and Achilles weren’t fans of this whole shenanigan. And since lazing around was an art form that you two had perfected together, you decided to spend the day with a relaxed Netflix Binge Date and video games far away from the turmoil of the other servants.

Both of you were huddled on your bed, dressed in your best sweatpants, your head resting against his chest, which felt very solid underneath his shirt, and his arms casually wrapped around your waist as you finished watching  _Troy_. The Rider had been wondering how people from nowadays thought of him so you had proposed to watch some movies but seeing how the film portrayed him only made the hero squirm in agony every 5 minutes.

After the credits had rolled you could feel your boyfriend sigh against your neck, tickling the sensitive skin. _Gods of Olympus. Finally_. Those must’ve been the longest 162 minutes in his life but he had begged you for it so you couldn’t stop yourself from laughing over the miserable expression on his handsome face when you turned around in his embrace.

_**‘** This movie was such an outrageous insult, my mother was a woman of great beauty and wisdom, not an old hag like this! And they didn’t even make me a demigod but a mere human?! What’s with that actor sullying my name and honour like this?’_

Seeing your usually proud and confident boyfriend sulk like a little child, you couldn’t help but want to tease him a little. Even though his eyes were hotly defensive, you leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on the frown between his brows before you shot him a playful grin.

_‘I don’t know, I think he portrayed you pretty well’_  you laughed yourself to tears which earned you pillow right in your face. And soon one thing lead to another and you found yourself in a heated pillow and tickle fight with Achilles to which the Trojan War could only pale in comparison. But all too soon he had pinned you down on the mattress, his trademark rapturous smirk plastered on his face while he was hovering over you like a beautiful yet irritating statue carved out of marble.

_‘Mhh.. I do like the color on your face when you get enraged, it makes you look exceptionally adorable.’_ Achilles remarked, a roguish grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. _‘Do you admit defeat?’_

There was just no winning against him and you knew you had to give up eventually. But losing was something neither of you could easily accept.

_‘Never and now get off me.’_ you growled at him, trying to look angry when he didn’t budge but hearing his joyful chuckle you knew that you were failing miserably at threatening. He knew you all too well, but you just couldn’t give him the satisfaction of admitting to it.

After all, men could be so damn pretentious and Achilles was clearly no exception to this.

The Rider was obviously enjoying your struggle and only grinned down at you, his trademark smirk on spot, before he rubbed his nose against yours in a teasing manner, making no move to release his grip on your wrists. 

_‘Come on even though you still look remarkably cute pouting like this I know you actually enjoy this_ ’, he gave you the shrewd smile that always made your traitorous heart skip a beat. _‘_ _Admit it and I’ll let you go’_

_‘Fine! You win. But you’re an idiot.’_ you boxed him against his chest as he finally let you go so you could sit up, but he didn’t even flinch. He had a pretty sturdy chest after all. You could feel it rumble as he let out a light laugh at your flustered a state.

‘ _Oh really?_ ’, he grinned unruffled, his stormy eyes lighting up in the playful way that made it hard to think straight. ‘ _But I’m the idiot you love so you clearly played yourself.’_  

You were about to retort something but were cut off when you felt his hand sliding down your waist and his forehead pressing against yours. He was so close you could taste each breath he was taking.   _It was impossible to be mad at him when he was being so sweet and you knew that he knew._  Smiling to yourself, you leaned towards him and brushed his lips with yours. 

And then he kissed you with such longing, every thought that had been weighing on your mind simply vanished for the time being. Your hands had at some point started to run through his hair, silky green tresses curling around your fingers as your lips crushed together over and over again. His mouth was warm, the caress of his lips firm and demanding, you couldn’t help but open your mouth with a low moan.

“ _You really are insufferable_ ”, you murmured when you finally broke away, though it wasn’t genuine at all and Achilles knew it too, his captivating amber eyes sparkling with amusement.

_‘I’ll take what I can get’,_ the Rider chuckled lowly as he pulled you in for another kiss.

_Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad after all._


End file.
